


Piece of Cake

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [158]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Agent Carter.  Howling Commandos, downtime in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Cake

Angie stared, impressed, as Peggy’s friends pretty much ate out everything in the automat. Peggy smiled at her, still sipping her coffee. “It’s been a long time between cakes for them,” she murmured.

Angie looked again, saw the scars and the way the skinny kid was favouring his right arm. Heard them call the big guy ‘Sarg,’ and the way they were all swallowing cursewords like they had to keep reminding themselves they were back in the world.

Angie headed into the kitchens and got a fresh apple pie. She slide the entire dish onto the table they were clustered around. “On the house, boys.” She smiled at Peggy’s grateful nod, and went back to bussing tables.


End file.
